User talk:Mellbergg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mellbergg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Article editor (Talk) 21:30, September 19, 2012 Hi! I just wanted to offer a non-automated message of welcome!! I hope you enjoy your time here, and by all means let me know if you have any questions! Thanks!! --Nf2752 (talk) 01:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Nf2752, thanks for applying the personal touch! Looking forward to getting into this, looks like an interesting project. If you've got any pointers on areas which are currently undergoing work where another pair of building-hands would be appreciated, let me know. Would be good to work with others on something to start off with rather than ploughing a lone furrow. -- Mellbergg (talk) 16:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm glad that you're looking forward to this! We've been in some need of new people around here lately, but things seem to be picking back up too!! From what I've seen recently, most people here have started working on personalized projects, so where ever you want to build stuff is fine, but if you want to listen to a shameless plug, you can always work on the Galaxy. There's plenty of space for you to work in, especially if you want to start from the ground up. The Mid-Rim and Outer-Rim are really lacking some life, so if you want a good clean slate to start with, it would be there. Still, you can work where ever you want to. The only request I have is that you check as best you can before you edit certain articles. We generally have a policy of anyone can edit anything, but recently we had an issue where we had some conflicting canon that caused problems. I'm not saying that if you make a mistake we're going to kick you off the site because we won't, but just check around really quick. Thanks again and happy editing!! --Nf2752 (talk) 17:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Avopei-Larru sounds like as good a place as any to start off. Looking around the web at a few similar projects to this, a lot of them are devoid of any activity but this one seems to have active contributors. I'll make an effort to research around and make sure anything I add is consistent with the rest of the wiki. Cheers. --Mellbergg (talk) 17:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good luck and Have Fun!! --Nf2752 (talk) 17:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The Ioroball bit you added to Ma'Paler is incorrect: it is stated in several articles that Crelina (link for their team) is the best from the ICS. 77topaz (talk) 07:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, I was going off the information at ICS Ioroball Cup which shows that Ma'Paler has won the cup 10 times compared to Crelina's 5. Maybe we could reword it slightly - Crelina may be the best side at present in terms of ranking but historically Ma'Paler have been the most successful. Much like how in soccer Brazil have won the World Cup more times than anyone else but are currently ranked 12th in the world. Unless there is some other information I'm missing? --Mellbergg (talk) 12:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : The ICS Cup has been held approximately 1400 times. A lot of them just haven't been listed yet. Crelina is the home of Ioroball. I don't think the "offset" between Ma'Paler and Crelina is that bad. It may be due to the fact that. between 39 and 59, Crelina didn't take part because of an incident at the 39 ICS Ioroball Cup. ((I may have to add some more recent cups ("the year" is 2752 AKR), but I wouldn't be able to give them an edition-number because I'd have to do all the cups in the middle first because the holding is not always regular)). 77topaz (talk) 01:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, I missed that first part! Apologies. Quite an ambitious project attempting to list all 1400... --Mellbergg (talk) 16:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC)